1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to assembly apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dipstick tube insertion and removal tool apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide guidance for a dipstick tube to projected into an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical dipstick tubes as utilized in internal combustion engines are formed with thin wall tubing. This tubing precludes direct impact thereon as such tubing is subject to distortion, bending, and the like rending the dipstick tube inoperative for use. The prior art has not properly addressed the manner of insertion of a dipstick tube relative to an internal combustion engine, wherein prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,926 to Suhr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,886 to Wilson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,344 to Richardson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,597 to Midorikawa are various examples of dipstick tube structure and guidance for directing a dipstick member into an associated tube.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dipstick tube insertion and removal tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.